Mysterious Passion
by jackiefrost11frostcup
Summary: HIJACK. Jack and Toothless are reunited at the park. But when Jack encounters Toothless' best friend Hiccup, will his whole life turn around?
1. No Apparent Reason

**I made this chapter short on purpose. I like giving cliff-hangers.**

* * *

"Jackson Overland Frost, do you take Hiccup be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, do you take Jack to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

FLASHBACK

It was the last day of term (Year 11) and Jack and Astrid had been going out for some time. Mr Ronaldson was lecturing Rapunzel, Jack's BFF, and so Jack had waited for her. Astrid moaned and groaned.

"Jack, please explain to me _why_ we are waiting for her?"

"Astrid, I want to."

"Freeze-frame and Goldilocks, geek freaks of nature."

"THAT'S why I know it will never work between me and you."

"Excuse _me_, Abominable Snowman."

"There was a thing about you, Ruffnut, Toothiana and Bunny. When we kissed, there was something missing."

"Greedy git."

"_No,_ I meant…oh never mind." Jack looked up at Astrid, who was making faces. "I'm sorry, Astrid. It's over."

Astrid looked like a beaten puppy. Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran off down the corridor, at the same time that Rapunzel walked out.

"Hey, Punzie. You're always good at understanding."

"OK. What is it this time?"

"You're going to hate me for this but…I'm not straight."

"And….."

"That's it." "Why would I hate you?"

"Thanks Punzie."

Jack and Rapunzel carried on their conversation until they reached the local park. Jack saw two boys approaching them. He overheard a small bit.

"….What are you doing for the weekend with your piece of rope, Tooth?"

Jack was snapped wide awake. 'Whose nickname would be….'Jack vaguely recognised the black-haired boy. Tooth…Tooth.

"Toothless?"

The boy turned his head towards the snowflake, and his eyes grew wide.

"J-Jack?" The two boys hugged each other.

"I've missed you, Tooth."

"I've missed you too."

The boys hugged until they heard a slight cough. Henry Haddock was looking very uncomfortable.

Jack held out a hand. "Hey, I'm Jack Frost."

The other boy took his hand. "I'm Henry. Henry Haddock, A.K.A Hiccup. What year are you in?"

"Year eleven."

"Me too. How old are you?"

"16. I'm betting you too?"

"Yeah! Like, do you live around here?"

"Henry, this is about me and Jack, not you and Jack." Toothless said.

"Ignore him, Jack. He's a moody guy."

"Excuse me? Well if _you _two lovebirds don't mind, I'm going home. I've got to go girl-hunting."

And with that, Toothless walked off.

Henry started crying. "Please, Toothless. Don't leave me!"

Toothless walked up to Hiccup, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Henry Haddock," Toothless whispered. "It's over."

Toothless walked away, leaving behind a weeping Hiccup and Jack.

"I'm SORRY! I MADE YOU GUYS BREAK UP!" Jack cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No. Jack, don't blame yourself. I don't think me and Toothless were meant to be."

"So…phone number?"

"+44020850962."

"Thanks. I'll text you today and tell you when we can meet up. By the way, what school do you go to?"

"Burgess High."

"Oh. I go to Archway School. I'll pick you up tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. See ya!"

"Come on Punzie! Let's go home together!"

And the three walked out of the park, while a lifeless body hung on a tree branch.


	2. Dominoes

**The reason I haven't posted for decades is because I was thinking of what a shitty writer I was and I was trying to catch up with school work and everything like that. Try to enjoy this chapter and it answers the question of who has killed themselves.**

* * *

Police and ambulance sirens were wailing when Jack and Hiccup got to the scene. Toothless' parents, Mr and Mrs Night, were crying into the other. Mr Night wasn't even manly enough to comfort his wife and they had to comfort each other; Jack holding a crying Hiccup in his arms. Jack felt guilty and started to question himself why Toothless did that… then the painful truth of reality struck him like a knife. Toothless and Hiccup were together and obviously Toothless got jealous. Jack couldn't help the tears coming out of his bright blue eyes, and the tears began to fall on his cheek.

"He was my boyfriend." Hiccup blubbered. "We were going to go so far together."

"It's all my fault, Hic. Sorry. Wait, that's just being stupid. How is sorry going to bring back Toothless?" Jack said, and turned around to go home.

"Wait up. Jack, people want you here."

"Not when I just killed the person they love. I'm just a useless piece of shit, Hiccup. A murderer in the blue."

"Fine, we'll go. But I don't think Tooth's parents will think it was you who 'killed' him. They'll think it was me, even if I tried to explain."

"Why would they do that?"

"OK. You, Tooth and I are 16. Tooth and I have been going out since we were in eighth grade. We're in our first year of college. That's now _four_ years. Not only that but we were best friends for… six years. That means we've been together for 10 years. So, if Toothless was upset enough to do anything suicidal, it would obviously have something to do with me, right?"

Jack nodded. "But they should still believe the story they hear as well. Do they think you're an honest boy?"

"Yeah, they really liked me."

"So they'll believe the story."

The two boys walked on through the forest and Jack noticed that he and Hiccup were walking surprisingly close together. He tried to move away a little bit but found out that he couldn't get his body to move; it seemed to be drawn to the forlorn figure next to him.

"Err, Jack?" Henry asked. "Where are we going?"

"I-I don't really know." replied Jack.

As they walked deeper, and the coldness of the night settled in, it was then that the boys realised they were lost.

Jack burst into a fresh new load of tears. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to do!"

"Well that's you're loss." snapped Hiccup. He was suddenly tired of following everyone around and replying 'OK', or 'Fine. I'll do whatever you want'. He wanted people following _him_.

"You killed my lover and best friend. A person I don't even know killed my LOVER AND BEST FRIEND! Who said _I_ had to follow _you_ around and pause and watch intently every time your brain decided it had done something stupid and come padding to me."

"You don't know what you're saying,"

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm saying you and your _stupid_ -"

"You can shut it right there, Mr Snooty-pants."

"Like I want to, Mr Ramshackle."

Jack gasped. No-one had ever teased him about where he lived. He was very poor and his bungalow was covered with webs and smelt a bit like a dumpster.

Jack was now seething with rage. "How-do-you-know-that." He was so angry he couldn't even speak properly.

Henry grinned slightly. "It's understandable for you to get angry. You must be in a lot of fights, you poor lot. _Answering_ your question, I've been trying to get a hook with that girl you kept hanging around with. Astrid. I saw her go home with you and I saw your home."

"How come I've never seen you before, but you look familiar?"

"I always wore braids."

Jack seemed to shake with anger. "You-You're that kid-that kid that- your mother and my mother are friends!"

Henry looked confused, but as the other boys' icy blue eyes stared menacingly into him, he realised what he was talking about.

"We're supposed to be friends!" Henry laughed. "As if. I few became friends I would have to go to your house and that would surely be a disaster. And, as I'm tired of standing here, I'm going to find a nearby hotel." And he stormed off.

"You won't find it by yourself!" Jack yelled at him. He wanted to make it sound like he was telling Hiccup to surrender but, to tell the truth, Jack was just petrified of being left alone.

Hiccup sighed. Even though he was mean, he still didn't want to leave Jack behind. "Fine. You can come with me." He said in a babyish voice.

Jack was suspicious but quietly sighed with relief. He stopped suddenly when he finally heard the catch.

"As long as you do everything I say, and when I say everything, I mean _everything_."


End file.
